


(n.) an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Astraphobia, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Lea doesn’t like thunderstorms in the slightest, but luckily he’s got a friend to weather it with him.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	(n.) an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning

Lea whimpers pathetically, his tail tucked between his legs and his hands pressing his ears flat against his scalp, forearms shielding his face from the flashes of lightning. He’d hid in the corner of the room for no good reason other than having his back against the wardrobe and facing the walls around him felt safer than his bed, shaking hard against the unforgiving wood floor. A particularly sudden, close rumble of thunder pulls a yelp from his throat as he bangs his head against the wall from jumping at the noise. The slight pain makes him sob a little louder, the intruding thoughts that he was being a stupid crybaby finally getting the better of him.

The pattering of pads on the floor outside coming close was drowned out by the pounding of the rain. Only the croak of his bedroom door opening is enough to get him to look up shyly. It’s Isa, a rare visible emotion in the form of a worried look, evident as it was lit up for but a passing instance. But thunder shakes the room once more and Lea buries his head at the sound, suddenly realizing how childish he must look alongside it. Isa strides to his side, the clicking of his claws on the wooden floor much more quickly paced that usual.

It’s unconventional, but neither can find the words to tell the other no when they cluster close together: a mess of tangled, lanky limbs as Isa holds him close to try and comfort him. He isn’t quite good at it, not quite sure if Lea needs him to do much more or if even this is crossing the lone, but he doesn’t speak on the matter either way. He just trembles and hides his face in his friend’s shirt, clutching at it so hard he’d grabbed fistfuls of fur from underneath. Isa doesn’t have the heart to tell him it’s starting to hurt, his mouth going dry as each crack of thunder makes him go tense before falling back into a mess of shivers.

Only when Lea’s death grip begins to loosen, his body falling slack, does he realize he’d fallen asleep. He sighs softly, tenderly wiping away a tear that’d yet to fall completely down his cheek. Not that he’d ever admit it aloud, but he loves Lea. Too much for his own good, he often thought. He untangles himself from the other, standing only to snag a blanket and pillow off the bed. The floor is hard and cold, and—against his better judgement—he gathered up Lea and gently rested him atop his chest like some living mattress, placing the pillow behind his head and draping them both in the blanket. If one of them is going to have the short end of the stick when it comes to comfort, it’s going to be him.  


Isa runs his fingers up and down the stitches of coarse wool the blanket had been knit with, a poor replacement for wanting to pet the head of unruly hair and soft furred ears sitting right on his sternum. He’s quite thankful for the darkness masking the blush hot on his face. He had it bad, but who wouldn’t be with such a wonderful friend—who was more attractive and sociable and amazing that Isa could ever hope to be—like Lea. He stares up at the popcorn ceiling to get his mind off the embarrassing infatuation he had for his closest friend until he can’t keep his eyes open. Little does he know, Lea often does the exact same thing for that reason, too.

The floor is cold and uncomforting and both of their backs would most indubitably hurt in the morning. But they have each other, a tiny pack of two in their own little world. And it’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 leaisa hits different


End file.
